


Only Wanna Dance With You

by theliteraltrash



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Mac loves dancing. Especially with Dennis.





	

Mac remembered the first time he met Dennis. Dennis was pale and gangly with unruly curly hair. He laughed at Mac’s jokes, and Mac laughed at his. Charlie would snort and laugh too loud. The three of them would get high together and steal booze and get drunk and high with Dee.

Dennis would drunkenly flirt with Mac. Mac would flirt back, thinking it was just a joke thing. Like some of the shit he did with Charlie. Mac would never let it be serious. God wouldn’t like that. Things stayed like that for 20 years.

Then Mac came out. The gang was celebrating something. Mac can’t remember what. He just knows that Paddy’s was empty, aside from them, and they were playing music loudly and dancing. They drunkenly sang along. Mac mirrored Dennis’s movements as Dennis bit his lower lip and swayed towards him. Mac smiled and moved closer.

Mac and Dennis liked to dance together after closing Paddy’s. Dennis would turn on some song and they would dance. It was just a thing they would do. Tonight it was the whole gang. Mac wiggled his shoulders and shimmered in place. Dennis laughed a bit, smiling widely.

Mac loved it when Dennis smiled. He loved making Dennis smile. Hell, he loved Dennis.

Charlie shouted in joy and went behind the bar. “Shots?!” He shouted. The gang cheered and walked to the bar. Charlie poured five shots. They clicked their shot glasses together then down them at the same time.

Eventually Dee left. Frank and Charlie left soon after. Dennis and Mac sat at the bar drinking together while the music continued to play. Mac smiled at Dennis. “I miss the apartment. It was just us.”

Dennis shrugged. “We gotta rebuild it.” He said.

“Yeah.”

Mac wasn’t thinking straight. The alcohol got to him. He pressed his lips on Dennis’s. Dennis froze a bit before kissing back.

It was the best kiss Mac had ever had.


End file.
